


Shadow

by Kyunesphere



Series: Purple Stories [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - College/University, But they don't know that, College, Idiots in Love, M/M, a little jealousy?, not so one sided love we can say, they have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere
Summary: A slice of day from Changkyun and his bodyguard Kihyun's life.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Purple Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello annyeong!!!  
> This is so random but I wanted to share it because I liked this universe a lot while writing ehehehhe  
> I hope you will like it  
> It's a slice of life kinda thing, a story about dynamics between Changkyun and his bodyguard Kihyun  
> My friend requested it ehehe   
> Please tell me if you do read you can write anything, I like comments^^
> 
> Have fun!!

Changkyun lies on his crossed arms, his eyes feel so heavy like there are stones over them. He sits on a not so comfortable chair but the sunlight shining lazily through the glass feels so relaxing and lulling, he can fall asleep right on spot. Changkyun likes sleeping. He’s known to be a heavy sleeper and when he doesn’t get to spend a good amount of time in bed, he gets grumpy. And unfortunately for _some people_ , this day is one of his grumpy days. He got up when the sun was rising because he had an early class. Actually to put it right, he didn’t get up by his own will he was ripped from his warm and comfy bed by ruthless hands. It was a total torture for him. It’s been a month but still, Changkyun couldn’t get used to his new schedule. It's hard to get use to a new country and a school, anyone would be like him Changkyun assures himself. 

Changkyun feels he's pulled in to sleep more and more as the clock ticks by. The sun is good and all but after a while it becomes too hot for his liking.

“Ahh… Sun.” Changkyun murmurs softly. “It’s bothering me.” He says.

Within seconds there’s a shadow in front of him, blocking the sun.

Changkyun smirks, opening his eyes to look at his personal sun-blocker. Pointy nose, high cheekbones, pouty lips, dark brown hairs, pretty eyes that is directed at some page of a book he keeps reading over and over… _The Art Of War,_ the book Changkyun’s father gifted to him. Changkyun doesn’t know how many times he read it, he’s suspecting the guy already memorized every line and paragraph in the book and he can quote any sentence easily but somehow whenever he reads it, he gets too immersed into it. His face wears a serious expression like he’s holding the best book in the world between his hands. It makes Changkyun wanna mess with him. So he does.

Changkyun reaches out, softly touching brown strands that falls to the guy’s handsome face.

“Why don’t you ever change your hair color?” Changkyun asks, playfully pulling a strand and guy grimaces, throwing a pointy look at him but he doesn’t swat Changkyun’s hand away.

“What do you mean? Brown is a color.”

Changkyun takes his hand back and gets up a little, holding his face in his hands. “Pink is a color too. And I think it’s a color that'll suit you well.”

Brown haired looks at him like he said something bizarre. “Don’t be ridiculous Kyun. We can’t afford to act like kids. It’s not like we’re in high school anymore. We’re in college now. We gotta act like adults.”

Changkyun gets up, sitting back. “And that’s exactly why you should do your hair pink!” He says, opening his arms, waving them in the air. “Look at us, we are studying for a class in a random cafe because we’re at college in a town where nobody knows us Kihyun! You should go crazy!”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, not looking away from the book. “We’re not here to play Changkyun you know that.”

“But I wanna play.” Changkyun replies pouting, he drops his hands in his lap.

“You know you can’t. We gotta keep low profiles here, we can’t afford to draw any attention. There’s a reason why your father sent us to America for college.” Kihyun replies. “And if we cause any problem no matter how small it is, I don’t think he’ll be happy to hear we’re not doing a good job here.”

Changkyun looks away, biting back a bitter laugh. “You know it was my hyung’s idea. I swear to god he hates me.”

Kihyun looks at him with a confused expression when he hears that. “Minhyuk doesn’t hate you.”

“I know but dad does and you know it.” Changkyun huffs a breath, looking ahead. “Anyway if you’re not gonna do your hair pink now, then when are you gonna do it? 5 years later?” Changkyun asks, looking at the brown haired with a pout. “Do you see yourself going around with pink hair while we’re holding meetings with big names of Korean industry?” He says and tilts his head, considering that idea. It wouldn't be so bad actually. “Although that could be a good idea too. I’m sure you will be getting all the attentions and we can trick people to sign anything we want.”

Kihyun looks at him with an unfazed expression. “I’m good with brown hair, thank you.”

“You’re impossible.” Changkyun sighs with a defeated tone. He's sure he'll get Kihyun to do what he wants at some point because Kihyun always does whatever Changkyun ask from him so he should try later. He drops the topic and looks to his half empty coffee mug, smacking his lips together. “All that talk about pink made me wanna have something pink. I want strawberry. Ohhh I want Strawberry Coffee Oatmeal Smoothie.” He says, looking back at Kihyun with glimmers in his eyes.

Kihyun checks the page of the book to not lose his page before he closes it. “I’m cutting sugar.” He says, putting the book on the table.

Changkyun looks up to the other one with a pout as Kihyun gets up. “Maybe it was a mistake to leave Shownu to my brother. I should have brought him to US. He'd even put extra sugar in the drink for me."

Kihyun tongues his cheek, fixing him a look then. Changkyun pouts some more. "Anyways I’m too lazy to fight back so I’m gonna let this one slide for once.” He says, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Are you coming?" Kihyun asks.

“You can buy it and comeback. I’ll be here.” Changkyun replies back, grabbing a blue pencil.

Kihyun looks at the long line that goes to the upstairs because for some reason that's where the order counter is. He looks back at Changkyun, seems reluctant if he should go or not.

"Don’t move anywhere.” Kihyun says with a warning tone.

“No no, I’ll be right here.” Changkyun says assuringly and Kihyun huffs, asking again “You won’t seriously go anywhere?”

“I said I won't. Go already!!” Changkyun says, waving his hand at him to go and watches Kihyun stepping away a few seconds later.

Changkyun takes a breathe in, tuning to the music playing in the cafe. Cyndi Lauper’s Time After Time is the next song and Changkyun likes that song a lot. He hums along it as he looks around, gazing the customers in the place. Mostly students like them are occupying the tables. Probably because this cafe is close to the university. There are only handful of places Changkyun knows in the area like this cafe, their university and dorms. Changkyun didn’t get to take tour in the town yet because he rarely gets to be alone like this. Kihyun is always with him, all the time. Since he was a little child to be exact. They went to elementary school together, slept on classes during middle school together, graduated high school together and now they’re at university together. Wherever he goes, Changkyun always feels Kihyun’s eyes on him. Kihyun never looks away from Changkyun. Never. Don’t get him wrong, it doesn’t feel bothersome at all. Changkyun likes having Kihyun around. Their deal is a lifelong deal made between their fathers and Changkyun is always glad that he’s the one who gets the most benefit from it. He gets to have protection, he gets to have someone around him all the time, he gets to have a good person next to him. Even though Kihyun is his bodyguard and Changkyun is his employer, Changkyun doesn’t treat him like that. They’re more like friends. There’s a line, there should be a line between them due to the nature of their relationship but perhaps it’s because they literally grew up together, Changkyun doesn’t care about it much. He’s so used to him. Changkyun is so used to Kihyun so even when they are apart for ten minutes, he starts to feel restless. _Like now._

Changkyun sits up, checking his phone for the time. It must have been fifteen minutes since Kihyun left to buy smoothies. There’s a long line in the cafe but it moves fast so what could be taking him so long Changkyun wonders. He sighs, looking around and his eyes stuck on a few guy across the street. He sees a slim kid running into an alley and a few older guys following him. It’s obvious that they don’t have good intentions. Changkyun looks to his side, Kihyun doesn’t seem anywhere. He looks back to the alley’s entrance and sees the last guy stepping in. He knows he said he’d wait but Changkyun doesn’t know what is gonna happen to that kid if he waits so he gets up in a hurry. He crosses the street and follows the guys into the alley. Just like he thought, they hold the kid pressed to a wall and say some _not good things._

A tall one with a snake tattoo, shakes his fist in front of the kid. “You think you can mess with us? You little scoundrel!”

“He thinks he could steal and get away boss.” The blonde haired next to him laughs, looking at the chubby guy who holds the kid from his shoulders. The kid doesn't look like he is over ten, he trembles visibly, he stutters somethings but others don't listen him.

Unable to watch it anymore, Changkyun clears his throat. All of them turns to look at him.

“Don’t you think you’re picking on someone who is not your match?” Changkyun says with a smile.

“What the hell are you saying dude? Get lost.” The snake tattooed guy says. Seems like he’s the leader of this weird group.

“Oh sorry, my mistake.” Changkyun scoffs then. “Seems like you’re picking on someone who is above your match.”

“What?” Snake tattoo throws him an annoyed look. “I told you to get lost.”

“And if I don’t listen you? What then?” Changkyun throws them a confident look, tucking his hands in his jeans.

The trio laugh like Changkyun said something funny. They turn their attention from kid to Changkyun which it’s a good thing.

“Seems like he wants to get a good beat up bro. We should give him what he wants.” The blonde one says, nudging the chubby one next to him.

Changkyun shrugs in careless way. “Please do. But let the kid go first.”

“You don’t have any fear do you? I’ll put some God fear in you.” The blonde one says, turning back at him as he cracks his knuckles.

“Oh, he jokes.” Changkyun says, wearing a teasing expression on his face.

The tall one next to blonde tsks. “Are you looking for trouble?”

Changkyun shrugs. “No but I think you are looking for someone to teach you a lesson. You can’t drag kids to alleys and beat them up.”

The chubby one huffs a laugh. “And you’re the one who is gonna teach us a lesson? Who do you think you are?”

“Nobody.” Changkyun says and takes a deep breath when guy pushes kid to the wall and turn to him.

“You should learn that you gotta stay away from other people’s businesses _nobody_.” The snake tattooed one says with a smile but his eyes fix behind Changkyun after saying that.

“Why is that guy running over here?” The tall one asks with a confused expression, nudging his head behind Changkyun.

“That guy?” Changkyun smirks, he doesn’t need to look back at to see who they are talking about because he knows who they are talking about so he tilts his head to the side with a teasing look. “That guy is my shadow.” He says, smirking more. “And maybe you can beat me but I assure you, you can’t beat a shadow.”

“You think so?” The blonde arches an eyebrow. "He doesn't look that intimidating though. You could bring a hamster and it would look more scary."

Changkyun throws a look at the guy who is now standing next to him and huffs a breathe. "I think you will be sorry for saying that."

The snake tattooed laughs at his words. “Really? Watch me.” He says and swings his fist to Kihyun but Changkyun grabs it, twisting his arm to his back and pushes him away. The guy yelps in pain while his blonde friend arches to Kihyun but Kihyun easily shoves him off. With a delightful smile Changkyun watches Kihyun knock two other so he doesn’t see the fist coming his way. He feels a sharp pain on his bottom lip and taste of blood follows but he doesn’t need to worry about the guy again since he’s already on the floor after Kihyun punches him.

Kihyun rubs his fist with his other hand with a blazing gaze directed at the trio on the floor. He looks really intimidating with his chin up and eyes shooting fire. “Go.” He says with a threatening voice.

“You’re so done. You’ve messed with the wrong guy.” The snake tattooed says as he gets up to his feet in a hurry. “This isn’t over.” He growls, grabbing his friends.

“Oh my, I’m so scared. Tell me when you wanna have a manners lesson again, I’ll be happy to teach you.” Changkyun laughs behind them, watching the guys run away. He sighs, turns to Kihyun who looks at him with such disapproval. That look… is something Changkyun really doesn’t like so he turns away, walking and scouting in front of the scared kid.

“Hey it’s okay.” Changkyun says with a soft voice. “They won’t hurt you anymore okay?”

The kid looks at him before he nods hesitantly.

“Don’t get yourself in trouble and go straight home now.” Changkyun says and brings kid up with him. He takes out a card and gives it to kid along with five hundred dollars. “Call me if you need anything but don’t you get involved with bad guys anymore okay? Don't steal.”

The kid nods again, taking the card and money he runs away.

Changkyun turns to Kihyun, “So where’s the strawberry smoothie?” He asks sweetly.

Kihyun pulls his jacket’s sleeves before he shoots a glare at Changkyun. Kihyun grabs the other one’s arm and takes him to the cafe and gathers their belongings before he drives them to dorm room without saying anything.

Changkyun knows he is in trouble.

“Why don’t you say anything?” Changkyun asks after a while as he watches Kihyun getting the emergency kit from the closet.

Kihyun doesn’t spare him a glance.

“Are you mad at me? I hate it when you’re mad at me. Say something.” Changkyun says pouting and Kihyun turns, looking at him with a glare.

“If you hate me getting mad at you then why are you doing things that will make me mad? Huh? I specifically told you to wait. Why can’t you sit still?”

Changkyun pouts some more. “I was looking for you.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I was in the cafe not across the streets, think while you’re lying. I beg you.”

Changkyun bites his cheek inside. “I mean they were chasing the kid. What did you expect me to do?”

“You told me you won't go anywhere yet you did. I swear you are like a cat Changkyun you never listen to me. I’m supposed to protect you. I should be taking care of you but you’re making it really hard.” Kihyun says, shaking his head. “If you’re gonna behave like this, maybe we should go back to Korea.”

“I’m sorry.” Changkyun murmurs to him then. “I promise I wasn’t looking for trouble. I saw them and I knew something was about to happen and I’ve waited for you but you were nowhere to be seen. I didn't have time.”

Kihyun comes to sit next to him. “Why did you make a scene? I just told you that we gotta keep it lowkey.”

“They started it. I told them to let the kid go nicely and they were being mean.” Changkyun explains, pulling a face.

“Why didn’t you stop that guy though? You could easily avoid that punch.” Kihyun asks, putting some cream on cotton swab.

“So you could treat the cut for me.” Changkyun smiles at him sweetly but his lip stretches so the cut hurts. “ _Ah._ ” He says with pain, grimacing. He _ahs_ again, looking at Kihyun with the hope of getting some pity but Kihyun rolls his eyes at him and presses the cotton swab on the cut _hard_.

“Ahh… it hurts.” Changkyun says, drawing his head back.

“Then don’t cause problem next time. Stay still.” Kihyun commands and presses the cotton swab again, gently this time.

“It burns, can you blow on it?” Changkyun jutts his hurt bottom lip out, looking at Kihyun with puppy eyes.

Kihyun looks at his lips and looks back up at him before he leans a little closer wordlessly. He blows on Changkyun’s cut softly. The cool air brushes on Changkyun’s skin, it makes his insides giddy. A flush creeps up the back of his neck, he hopes Kihyun doesn't notice.

“Better?” Kihyun asks, looking at Changkyun and Changkyun nods with a smile. Kihyun smiles a little too but he draws back in milliseconds.

“Don’t get yourself in trouble.” Kihyun warns him.

Totally ignoring what he said, “So I saw a poster that say there’s gonna be a party at the frat house and I think we should go.” Changkyun says, laying back to his bed.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Kihyun says, putting items back in the emergency kit.

“If we want to look normal then we should blend in, don’t you agree?” Changkyun says, lies on his side and support his head with his hand, watching Kihyun walk in the room.

“How is going to a party gonna make us look normal?” The other one says, throwing the cotton swab into thrash.

Changkyun shrugs. “We’ll make friends.”

Kihyun stops, throwing a glance at him from his shoulder. “Do you need friend?”

Changkyun shrugs again. “I don’t. Not while you’re here.”

“Then?” Kihyun asks, putting the emergency kit back in the closet.

“I don’t know. It’ll be fun.” Changkyun says, sitting up straight. “Let’s just go. I wanna dance a little. I want to drink some stuff.”

“Then it’s certainly a big no.” Kihyun shakes his head, raising his hand as a no. “Remember what happened last year at your eighteenth birthday party? I don’t want that to happen again.”

Changkyun laughs, reminiscing that time. He went overboard and drunk too much because it was his first time tasting the alcohol. He didn’t know how much was his limit so he crossed his limit bluntly. Kihyun had to clean after him and Changkyun can say, it wasn’t nice.

“It was my first time, give me a break.” Changkyun huffs. “I promise to behave and I will listen you. We can come back whenever you want. I will be a good boy.”

Kihyun looks at him, shaking his head in disapproval. “When have you ever do that?”

Changkyun smiles.

<-.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.->

Changkyun is drunk.

He’s really so drunk. He barely registers that he’s dancing with some girl. His eyes search for Kihyun and spots him talking with someone at the corner. Changkyun remembers her from Tuesday’s class but she looks different now. She looks pretty with that pink dress on. Is it too long or too short for a frat party? Maybe just enough? Who knows? Kihyun seems like he doesn’t notice when he says something to her with a smile.

The girl Changkyun is dancing, she has brown hairs and she’s wearing a white blouse and red skirt. Changkyun doesn’t remember seeing her before. She says something into Changkyun’s ear and laughs so Changkyun laughs even though he didn’t hear her well. She grabs a beer from somewhere, giving it to Changkyun and Changkyun keeps dancing, his mind is getting foggy. Song changes to an up beat one and then it changes to another up beat before it changes to a slow tempo.

Changkyun loses the track. Literally.

After some point brown haired girl clings to him, throwing her arms around his neck. “Are you having fun?” She asks.

Changkyun nods sluggishly. “Yeah.” He replies, moving away to look at her.

“Somebody isn’t.” The girl giggles and when Changkyun throws her a questioning look she continues. “Someone is looking at you pretty hard. If gazes could penetrate, you had a huge hole on your forehead.” The girl whispers to his ear. Not whisper though she’s probably shouting but the music is too loud so Changkyun hears her barely.

“Where?” He asks and girl replies, “Stairways.”

Changkyun nods at her smiling. He turns around dancing and looks towards the stairways. Yeah somebody is looking at him and the thing is, that guy is gorgeous. Leather jacket, dark brown hairs, well shaped chest and muscled arms crossed over his chest, intense gaze in his eyes. He’s probably the most attractive guy Changkyun has ever seen.

The guy looks at him, eyes never leaving Changkyun and Changkyun feels something stir inside. He keeps dancing, looking at the guy, who is watching him with an unreadable face like an unspoken dare.

“Who is that?” The girl asks a few seconds later and Changkyun smirks.

“My shadow.” He replies, his smirk widens. He takes another glance to Kihyun, Kihyun’s brown eyes bore into his. Maybe because he feels a very raw emotion pricking inside, a need to get a reaction from that stoic face, Changkyun leans in when the girl falls to him. Her lips are soft and she tastes cherry mixed with beer. Changkyun doesn’t feel much.

“Okay this is enough.” Kihyun steps between him and the girl out of nowhere, grabbing Changkyun’s arm.

“What?” Changkyun arches an eyebrow curiously, feeling his ears start to burn. He feels a weird rush washing over him.

“We should head back to dorm.” Kihyun says with an irritated voice.

“Why why why?~” Changkyun whines. “I wanna stay a little longer.” He says but Kihyun pulls him away from the girl without glancing back.

Changkyun whines a little more but he doesn’t fight back while Kihyun drags him outside of the frat house.

“You’re no fun Ki.” Changkyun says, pulling his shirt and pants off and throw himself on his welcoming bed when they are back to their dorm room. “You couldn’t let me have some fun could you?”

Kihyun grabs his clothes from the floor, throwing it in the dirty basket at the corner. “You had enough fun I think.”

“Don’t act like you weren’t.” Changkyun replies, sliding into covers. “Didn’t that girl help you have fun?”

“What are you talking about? What girl?” Kihyun asks, his eyebrows are pulled together.

“The one you were talking with. The one from physics class.” Changkyun says, puffing his pillow.

Kihyun frowns. “She asked something about the class. Nothing more.”

“Hmm sure.” Changkyun replies, throwing the other one a look. _'And I was the one keep laughing at her right?'_ he thinks.

“Put your pajamas on Kyun, come on.” Kihyun pulls him up from his shoulders and helps him wear his pajama top.

Kihyun smells so nice, somehow he always smell so nice. Changkyun sighs softly.

“Come sleep with me.” He says after he wears his bottom, clinging to Kihyun’s arm.

Kihyun looks at his hands before he looks at Changkyun. “Go to sleep.” He says but Changkyun shakes his head stubbornly, pulling the other one’s arm more. “If you don’t cuddle me then I won’t be sleeping and you can’t wake me up in the morning no matter what you do. Even if I wake up, you will have to deal with me afterwards, you know that.”

Kihyun sighs, looking at him for a moment but he knows he has no other choice so he nods with a defeated face.

Changkyun smiles in victory, watches the guy change into his pajamas and slide next to him. He ruffles Kihyun’s hair to fix it a little. He’s telling Kihyun to change his hair but maybe he should try a different color other than black. He wanted to try purple for so long and since he is away from prying eyes now, Changkyun can try and see if it’s gonna fit him or not. He meant it when he told Kihyun should go for pink. Personally he thinks the guy would look good in that color, pink can bring out his soft aura more. Changkyun knows Kihyun is really sweet some time to time when he’s not too strict with principles. And actually that’s very rare. Kihyun is always so obsessed about obeying the rules, he’s always careful with everything. He always watches Changkyun like a hawk. Changkyun knows that’s what he has to do and he’s doing it for Changkyun’s safety but still. He gotta relax sometimes. That's why he wanted to take Kihyun to the party but seems like it didn't work much.

Changkyun wraps his arms around Kihyun’s torso immediately when the other one settles and presses his cheek to his chest. They're working out together and just like how Changkyun's shoulders get more wide each day, Kihyun's chest get puffier.

“So soft.” Changkyun smiles, rubbing his face to Kihyun's shirt playfully. 

“Get away.” Kihyun says but he doesn’t push him away.

“You should have let me bring Mr. Wolfie with me if you didn’t want me to use you like a plushie.” Changkyun replies and giggles when Kihyun sighs.

“You’re not a kid anymore Changkyun.”

“How about you?” Changkyun asks.

“What do you mean?” Kihyun asks back, his chest is going up and down slowly.

“You’re not a kid anymore too.” Changkyun replies.

“I’m three years older than you, I was never a kid compared to you.” Kihyun scoffs.

“Yet you didn’t get to experience many things I did. Like today."

"What about today?"

"The kiss. I don’t think you’ve ever kissed anyone. You’re always too busy protecting me.” Changkyun says in return, listening Kihyun’s heartbeat. It picks up a little.

“You’re jealous?” Changkyun asks to him, blinking his eyes in the dark.

“What?” Kihyun hums in curiosity. “What are you talking about?”

“That kiss. When you saw me kissing that girl, did you feel jealous? I know you always watch me so you must have feel something when you see me doing things like that.” Changkyun says putting his chin on Kihyun’s chest, looking at his handsome face.

“Why would I be jealous of you?” Kihyun replies, swallowing slowly.

“I didn’t say if you were jeaolus of me though.” Changkyun replies, smirking. His heart is starting to beat faster for some reason. “Did you kiss anyone before?” He drops his eyes on Kihyun’s pretty lips for a moment before he looks up at him.

Kihyun stares at him for a moment with an unreadable face. “Stop this nonsense and go to sleep. We gotta wake up early, you have a health check up at 9 am.” He says.

Changkyun doesn’t wanna stop though. Pushing Kihyun is always fun so he keeps doing it.

“When I kissed So-ah during junior year at highschool you didn’t talk to me for two days.” Changkyun arches an eyebrow. “You’re not gonna talk with me for two days again?”

“I’m talking to you now.” Kihyun replies softly.

“Yeah but you’re not answering. Were you jealous because you weren’t the one kissing?” Changkyun asks, his eyes dropping at Kihyun’s lips again. He wonders. He wonders how would it feel to kiss Kihyun. Does his lips are soft? Sometimes they look so soft and sometimes they look chapped. Changkyun wants to feel how they are now. He wonders if Kihyun will respond back if he presses his lips on the elder’s. If his lips will move with Changkyun’s.

Kihyun swallows slowly, Changkyun can see his adam’s apple move.

“Go to sleep. If you’re gonna keep talking stupid things like this then I’m gonna go sleep in my bed.” Kihyun says in a warning tone.

Changkyun pouts then. “Nooooo~” He says, burying his face in Kihyun’s chest back. “You can’t go anywhere. You know you’re not allowed to take your eyes off of me so you can’t do that.” He says, closing his eyes.

Changkyun hears Kihyun take a deep breath, his thumb brushing over Changkyun’s arm slowly. “Never.” He says and Changkyun smiles, knowing it’s the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a teasing, careless Changkyun is always so fun, I should do that more often lmao  
> Anyways I hope you liked it!!  
> Please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> It's a one-shot for now but one day I may revisit
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
